


Ratchet's Last Mambo

by Vampirerex1



Series: Ratchet & Alexx One-Shots [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Vampirerex1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle in Chicago, things went downhill with the Autobot/Human alliance and the Autobots are now being hunted by the very humans they tried to protect. While on his way to an abandoned harbour, Ratchet decides to have one last special moment with Alexx before he goes into hiding. He knows that this will most probably be the last time he'll see her and wants to make it count.</p><p>Spoilers for AoE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratchet's Last Mambo

_**Ratchet's Last Mambo** _

He was scared, that much was apparent. After the battle in Chicago things had gone downhill with the Human/Autobot allied forces and there had been a group formed that were not only hunting Decepticons, but they were also hunting the remaining Autobots. Optimus had sent out a warning about these humans and told the Autobots to hide and currently Ratchet was on his way to a hiding spot that he hoped would keep him hidden from the humans. Alexx was with him, she was currently sleeping in the back of his alt mode on the gurney and he'd activated his holoform to sit and watch her. Secretly he knew that this was going to be the last time he saw her and if he was honest, he wanted to make that last time count.

Taking a chance he found a side road and pulled into it, driving right up to where the road ended at a dead end he turned himself around and parked himself there making sure to keep his sensors active in case any humans started approaching. Carefully he moved onto his knees and swept a piece of Alexx's hair away from her eyes before cupping her face in his hand, thinking of everything they'd been through together he felt his optics begin to fill with lubricants.

"Alexx" he whispered.

The femme opened her eyes and yawned before she stretched and looked at him. A smile started to appear on her face until she saw the building lubricants in his optics, she sat up straight and cupped both of her hands on his face.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" She asked.

The mech offlined his optics and cycled his intakes deeply before he onlined his optics again and met her eyes. His hand came up to brush over her cheek before he cupped it again and began to stroke his thumb over her cheek bone just under her eye.

"I love you Alexx, you know that" he said.

Alexx nodded and one of her hands came up to land atop of his hand, her eyes searched his optics worryingly and she frowned.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Ratchet looked at her and then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down to sit in his lap. She helped him and he pulled her into a hug.

"You're scaring me" she whispered.

The mech whined a little and pulled back before he played the message that Optimus had sent to all of the Autobots. Alexx listened to it before her features hardened.

"I won't let them hurt you" she said.

Ratchet shook his head and mirrored her earlier actions to him.

"They'll kill you easier than they'd kill me Alexx. I need you to distance yourself from me, save yourself" he pleaded.

Alexx shook her head and hugged him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere Ratchet, I'm not gonna leave you" she promised.

The mech hugged her back and cycled his intakes shakily before he pulled back and pressed his lips to hers. She responded and he rubbed his servos up and down her spine causing her to moan.

"May I make love to you Alexx?" He asked.

Alexx looked at him and nodded. Ratchet stood up with her in his lap and climbed onto the gurney, holding himself over her as he leaned down to kiss her again. She took one of his servos into her hand and raked her nails over the palm causing the mech to hiss in pleasure. When he pulled away to undo her shirt buttons, she let go of his hand and instead started rubbing his head.

"You're scared aren't you?" She questioned.

Ratchet stopped what he was doing and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I am afraid Alexx. But I am more afraid for your life than I am my own" he said.

He nuzzled her slightly swollen stomach and gave a cycle of his intakes, Alexx sighed herself and once again cupped his face in her hand.

"I'll be fine Ratchet. Shifter remember" she said.

Ratchet looked at her and continued to unbutton her shirt.

"It is not just you Alexx, I am aware that you are a Shifter, but what of the sparkling?" He questioned.

The Shifter femme sighed and shrugged a little.

"I would presume the little one would be half Shifter, half Cybertronian...if that could even work" she answered.

The medic yet again cycled his intakes and leaned up to kiss her.

"As much as you say you don't want to Alexx, you must survive for this little one. I will not allow you to put the sparkling in danger" he said.

Alexx smiled and kissed him.

"Let's cross the bridge when we come to it" she stated.

Ratchet nodded, though he had a feeling that bridge was going to come faster than either of them expected.

_**~Ratchet's** **Last** **Mambo~**_

Half an hour later, Alexx was fully unclothed and Ratchet was simply leaning softly against the swell of her stomach as his fingers pumped slowly in and out of his mate causing her to writhe and moan. He hadn't even bothered to unsheathe his spike yet, though it was practically demanding to be released he was more focussed on bringing her pleasure over and over again. Soon he could feel her inner walls fluttering around his fingers and he used his thumb to press against her clit and rub it in time with his thrusts, which he began to speed up until she orgasmed. When her spasms stopped, he pulled his fingers from her core and lay there with his soiled hand next to her on the gurney. She raked her nails over his head and he looked up to her.

"Let me pleasure you Ratchet" she said.

The mech was hesitant, but nodded anyway and after much shuffling and squeaking of the gurney, Ratchet was below Alexx and she was straddling his waist. Slowly she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his her hands working their way over his shoulders and down his chest. When her fingers found the seams of his chest plates she traced them and the mech cycled his intakes in pleasure before said chest plates began to open. Instantly a bright light lit up Alexx's face and Ratchet almost gasped at the sight, she was like an angel, he was brought out of his thoughts when she carefully ran a finger over his spark chamber causing his optics to flicker and a loud and staggered moan to escape him.

"That feel good?" She asked.

Once his optics stopped flickering he looked up at her and smiled a little.

"You have no idea" he replied.

Smirking almost evilly she did it again, this time raking a nail down it causing him to practically scream in pleasure. She did this with both sides before her hands were replaced with her mouth and she licked all around the chamber, her saliva drying instantly from the heat and causing him to buck up into her.

"Alexx please?" He begged.

The Shifter chuckled a little and then moved her mouth down to his abdominal plates, kissing down them until she reached his panel. This time though, she got a devious glint in her eye and she looked up at him.

"Oh...what's this we have here?" She asked.

She inserted her finger into a little space just above his panel and found something that felt vaguely like a switch. The medic looked down at her and his optics widened.

"That's my ignition switch, don't touch it" he replied.

The devious glint doubled and she bent her finger towards her, causing the sirens on his holoform and the sirens on his real form to blare, then she moved her finger back and the sound stopped. Ratchet groaned at the feeling and she did it again, eliciting the same response. Then to up the proverbial ante she started pulling her finger forwards and pushing it back and repeating the action at a medium speed, each time Ratchet's sirens blared and he groaned.

"You like that?" She asked.

The mech just groaned and then she stopped. She didn't really want anyone to find them just because she was playing with her mech's ignition switch, her hand moved from that little crevice and lay flat against his panel. It was hot and she giggled slightly as she began to rub it.

"Oooh, so warm, is this for me?" She asked.

Ratchet hissed at the feeling and his servos made fists next to him as she rubbed his panel. He nodded and she chuckled

"Let me see Ratchet, show me how hard you are for me" she said.

The medic cycled his intakes and his panel slid back exposing his very hard and desperately leaking spike. She moaned and wrapped her hand around it causing him to hiss and buck slightly, but it wasn't as bad as when she started stroking the shaft. Ratchet's servos gripped the edge of the gurney so tightly that she could hear it creaking under his strength, then she did something that made his engine rev and his real form to jerk forwards, she leaned down and licked from base to tip.

"Frag...Alexx!" He moaned.

Alexx chuckled and then took as much of his spike as she could into her mouth, the rest she had to massage while she started bobbing her head on him, stopping at the top a few times to swirl her tongue around the tip before taking him back into her mouth again. A few times she flattened her tongue against the tip and jerked him off roughly before beginning to bob her head again. Soon he could feel himself coming close to overload and he knew that if he overloaded now, he wouldn't be able to make love to her like he wanted to. So he pulled her head off of him and pressed his lips to hers before sitting up.

"How do we do this without harming the sparkling?" He asked

The Shifter femme smiled and raised herself up on her knees, she took his spike into her hand and slowly seated herself on it. When she was fully seated, she pressed a kiss to his lips as she raised herself up rocking her hips forward as she did and then sat back down rocking her hips backwards as she did. She repeated this action slowly, kissing him and caressing his spark chamber until he brought one hand up to her face and pressed his thumb against her lips. Obediently she opened up and he pushed his thumb into her mouth and she closed it around him, beginning to suck and lick at the appendage as she was doing to his spike just now.

Ratchet moaned loudly as he received stimulation from his servo, his spark chamber and his spike. All three sensations were bringing him closer and closer to overload and he could only hope that she was getting close too. He got his answer when she sped up enough to obey the instinct, but not enough to bring them both to overload/orgasm and he was sure that she wanted to enjoy this as much as he did. He pressed his lips to hers and then hugged her as she slowly rode him.

"I love you Alexx" he whispered.

She hugged him back and gave a small smile.

"I love you too Ratchet" she whispered back.

She then sped up her movements a little more and found herself being pulled towards the abyss. She hovered her lips over Ratchet's as her breathing became laboured.

"Fall with me Ratchet, jump over the cliff with me" she said.

The mech nodded and he started to buck up into her, making sure to time his upwards thrusts to when she came back down. Soon they were both at the edge and Ratchet had his servo on her spine and she had one hand near his spark chamber and one hand holding his thumb next to her mouth. In one swoop Ratchet caressed her spine and Alexx caressed his spark chamber while sucking his thumb into her mouth causing the both of them to orgasm/overload at the same time. Ratchet's horn and sirens blared from the force of the overload and Alexx screamed out her release, thus releasing his thumb. They both slowed their thrusts down until they were both sat there, Ratchet's intakes only a little abnormal but Alexx was panting. Nothing needed to be said, they both just sat there basking in the afterglow of a wonderful love making session.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is one of the one-shots from my story on Fanfiction.net called 12 Days Of Christmas. I thought this was one of the saddest stories that I wrote in that story...and now I'm sharing it with you.


End file.
